


Humming

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Late night. Weird conversation.





	Humming

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Humming  
Author: Perpetual Motion  
Fandom: West Wing  
Category: Humor, Slash  
Pairing: Josh/Sam  
Rating: CHILD  
Archive: Go for it. Have a party.  
Summary: Late night. Weird conversation.  
Disclaimer: Oh, God, if only they were mine. They'd be naked a whole lot more.  
Author's Notes: This is just one of those little snippets I seem to be popping off a lot.

**Humming by Perpetual Motion**

The bedside clock glared a horrendous 2:47 am when the wonderful bout of mind-blowing, total body relaxing sex ended. Josh laid his head back on the pillows and made a murmuring noise that sounded like a hum as Sam used his stomach as a pillow.

"Are you humming?"

"No."

Sam turned his head slightly, his ear pressing on Josh's stomach and looked at the other man through a mess of black hair. "You were humming a second ago."

"No, I was murmuring."

"Murmuring means that words are involved. I know these things. I'm a speechwriter. Murmurs are what go through the crowd when the President says something good. They are not sounds that sound like music."

"It wasn't humming."

"It was humming."

Josh covered his eyes with his hands and glanced at the clock through his fingers. 2:49. "Sam, can't we wait and have this completely insane and inane conversation after we've had a few hours sleep?"

"Then it won't be insane or inane because we won't have it."

"Sam, go to sleep."

"You were humming."

"I was murmuring. Goodnight, Sam."

There was a quick shift as Sam slid himself up Josh's stomach and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight, Josh." He settled himself so he was half on Josh and half on the mattress.

Josh closed his eyes and was glad the subject was closed.

"Hey, Josh?"

Of course, with Sam, no subject was ever closed. "Yes, Sam?"

"We could compromise."

"On what?"

"On whether you were humming or murmuring."

"Or we could go to sleep."

"Let's just say you were blowing hot air and leave it." Sam said it in the completely innocent voice he had always used to convince Leo everything was Josh's fault.

"Sam, go to sleep."


End file.
